


Cream

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Smut Week 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Her hand stroked his face.“I’ve only got a minute.”“Right, so – ”She grabbed him by the wrist and steered him back out toward the bathrooms, and tugged him inside a shower stall.“I don’t usually do this,” she whispered.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is "UST". I had to Google that because I'm a square but it stands for "Unresolved Sexual Tension". Today's song is "Cream" by Prince. I remember listening to that song for the first time as a kid and going, "That's.... in a song????" Yes it is, tinier version of me. And you've heard dirtier since. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrbFQEcpJ3A)
> 
> I know this is barely a strong together story but I'm really sick at the moment so please understand that in between fevers and hacking coughs I thought about Steve plowing Darcy into a bathroom stall wall (again) and thought it was decent enough for day 3.
> 
> If you want to message me you can [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)

He saw Darcy all the time at the gym. Every time, she came in and ran on the treadmill or used the elliptical with her headphones in, entirely in the own world.

Steve knew her music blaring like that had to be bad for her ears, but he never said anything, just nodded at her or gave a wave, feeling stupid every time.

She was gorgeous, but he never got his head around the idea of actually asking her out. It wasn’t so much that he was scared – he just couldn’t get a hold on her at the best of times.

She’d race off to the labs or down somewhere else for coffee and he tried to understand her schedule, but it was all over the place. She was somehow worse than him.

Natasha just raised one eyebrow one afternoon after they trained and he frowned back at her.

“What?”

“If you’re going to pine over Lewis, just get her number off me already.”

“I didn’t know you even knew each other,” he grumbled, and Natasha grinned.

“Sure we do. We play Words with Friends.”

She wrote it down for him, and he kept it in his pocket for a few days, wondering how to manoeuvre a time for their date if she said yes.

He walked into the gym a week after getting Darcy’s number and saw her on a treadmill, cooling down.

She was patting her face with her towel, and Steve’s eyes travelled down the line of her back to her ass, and he swallowed, momentarily lost for words.

She spun around, and Steve realized he’d dropped his towel.

“Hey,” she panted, and Steve blinked.

“Hey.”

Her eyes fell to his bare arms. He did not imagine that. She even smiled a little, making Steve want to tackle her to the floor, but he knew he needed to speak to her first before going at it.

She made him want to be selfish and drive into her until she screamed.

“Listen, I – ”

“You want to get dinner?” she finished for him, getting down and starting to walk away.

“Yeah. That sounds great,” Steve said, relieved.

“I’m a busy woman, Rogers,” Darcy called over her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

That wasn’t an outright rejection but it hurt just the same. Steve frowned, picking up his towel and heading over to the dumbbells.

-

Steve spent the night subtly sulking in his room, not able to settle on a channel.

Breakfast the next morning was tense with Natasha.

“So, how’d it go?”

“You heard about that already?”

He wondered how that was possible, but maybe Darcy was talking about the encounter with Jane and a lab intern blabbed to someone else.

“I was bluffing,” Natasha admitted, frowning at him while Steve stared at his oatmeal. “I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

“I’m not holding my breath,” he muttered.

Oh, well. He supposed a punching bag would be a nice date that night.

-

Darcy was at the gym when he got there, dressed in her work clothes, sitting on one of the benches and jogging her foot.

“Hey,” Steve said, assessing her.

She got up, and before Steve realized what was happening, she walked right up to him and kissed him.

It was brief but she made her point. Steve blinked at her, the disappointment from yesterday forgotten.

Her hand stroked his face.

“I’ve only got a minute.”

“Right, so – ”

She grabbed him by the wrist and steered him back out toward the bathrooms, and tugged him inside a shower stall.

“I don’t usually do this,” she whispered.

Steve could not care less. He was just happy that she was this close to him right now, stroking his arms with her nails.

“Come here,” he whispered.

He was a romantic, but he also had a half-hard dick in his gym shorts and she was looking at him with her big blue eyes and full lips and _maybe_ Steve just wanted to fuck.

He knew he was always like this – women just hadn’t given him the time of day growing up so he never did as much as he wanted, unlike Bucky.

Not that he was bitter. Having several girls on rotation had to be confusing and expensive for his best friend, and seeing the inevitable fallout each time one of them realized they were one of several – Steve had to admit Bucky’s antics were amusing.

Darcy smiled, and his arms circled her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Her tongue was in his mouth and he moaned, shoving her back against the stall wall with one hand by her head. She was soft and pliant in his grip, arching her back as he kissed her throat.

She panted, her hips rolling.

“You’ve only got ten minutes to fuck me, Steve.”

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder with his eyes closed.

“Jesus.”

“I mean it,” she whispered, and her hands left his body and fell to the fly of her jeans, and she shoved her pants down with her panties.

“Yeah, I got that,” Steve managed to say.

His fingers grazed over her slit and she sucked in a breath.

She could be wetter. Steve sucked on one finger, Darcy’s eyes glued to him, before he touched between her legs again, gently pushing apart her folds and experimenting with his strokes.

“Shit,” she hissed. “Didn’t realize how long I wanted you until yesterday. Kept thinking about your perfect ass. Nat told me to just go for it already.”

His finger dipped inside and her smile turned to elated – and her head fell back against the stall wall with a soft thud.

“Steve,” she murmured, and his tongue darted to lick against her top lip, along her teeth.

He just wanted to kiss her everywhere.

He pulled his finger back and sucked on it, a flicker of something across Darcy’s face as she stared at him.

Her hands fell to his shorts, and he took the hint. He pulled them down, freeing his dick and it flopped against his stomach.

“I’m ready,” she murmured, her eyes roving his body. “Fuck. I’m so ready.”

He captured her in another kiss, a filthy one that turned desperate, Darcy’s hands in his hair.

He lined them up and pushed inside just past the tip and Darcy’s eyes opened wider, drawing back from his mouth.

Her lips were swollen and wet.

He was rough with her – he knew the last time he had sex he kept himself in check, but she just kept moaning, egging him on, murmuring over and over:

“Fuck, you feel so good, fuck me, fuck me  –”

Her hand snaked between them where he split her apart, and she played with her clit.

She let out a cry, clenching around him with her toes curled in the air.

He was going to crush her into the door at the rate he was going, so he pulled out, letting her feet fall back on the floor.

Her legs shook with the aftershocks, and she giggled, fuckdrunk.

She settled on the tiles on her knees, and directed him by his hips.

His cock was in her face, and it took a second to register what was happening, but Steve groaned with gritted teeth as she drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“I’m gonna come soon, Darcy,” he murmured, and she only smiled.

“Good. It’s your turn.”

She sucked him into her mouth, her hand twisting by the base of his cock. Her spare hand fiddled with his balls, making him close his eyes, lost in the overwhelming sensation of her mouth on him.

She sucked him as hard as she could, and it was almost embarrassing how fast he came.

“Ah,” he moaned, and shuddered, spilling into the back of her throat.

He thought he saw stars, and pulled away from her.

She swallowed with a blissful kind of sigh.

They left the bathroom a couple minutes later, back in their clothes but twice as sweaty. Darcy was walking differently than before, slower and clumsy.

Darcy turned to Steve, her lips quirking.

“So, dinner?”

  

 


End file.
